


Mochizuki Ryouji

by Zoela



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoela/pseuds/Zoela
Summary: Mochizuki Ryouji, Nyx's avatar, look back at the life he used to have.
Relationships: Arisato Minako/Mochizuki Ryoji
Kudos: 9





	Mochizuki Ryouji

Pharos was an incomplete puzzle. A piece of death that reside within her soul. An entity that slowly became completed as the full moon shadows were defeated one by one. As the last piece of the puzzle finally came, Pharos left.

And Ryoji Mochizuki, Nyx's avatar, was born.

OoOoOo

Ryoji wanted to say that he understands human. For a few precious weeks, he thought he was one of them. Smiled like them, talked like them. He was just Ryoji Mochizuki, the transfer student; and he was happy.

When he looked back, it felt kinda stupid to forget who he was. As he proceeded with his everyday life. School, S.E.E.S, her. Seeing the world and humanity as a whole. As Ryoji Mochizuki, the human.

OoOoOo

It never felt right to treat her like any other girls. Yes, she was kind and beautiful. But she's special. Even when he didn't know why at the time.

Her laugh. Her eyes. The way her voice sounded. She was familiar. Looking at her was like remembering a dream. Something precious and yet Ryouji would never able to remember it, no matter how much he tries.

It's bother him at the time. More so than the hole in his memories. Did they met before? Surely they've met. You can't forget someone like her. Maybe they went to the same school before he'd transfer. But that beg the question of the name of his old school that he never knew. Wondering why he didn't remember something as important as that. Wondering why it's hard to remember things before Iwatodai that Ryouji stopped thinking about it altogether.

OoOoOo

Pharos was awaken when she arrived in Iwatodai. Sensing the shadows and Tartarus.

Ryoji was awaken on the Moonlight Bridge, the place where all of this started.

He explained to her who he really was. The Fall that will come.

She screamed his name. Over and over and over again.

"Mochizuki Ryoji."

OoOoOo

They only knew him for a month. She only knew him for half a year. He'd knew her for ten years.

Why is she so kind? His only purpose was to end her and everyone she held dear. "Kill me." He beg. He loved her to much, he didn't want her to suffer.

"No." She said. "We will fight." She said again.

Inside he was screaming. Why wouldn't she understand? He only wanted all of them to live peacefully. Not wanting them to fear death. Not wanting them to know their lifes were numbered.

But her eyes said it all. Her bottomless strength. Everyone resolutions. All of them will fight.

He gave her a ring in the end. Told her to keep it safe. A desperate attempt so she remembered him. Even if he disappeared. Even if she'd to see a part of him when she fought Nyx.

Ryoji told them how to find Nyx and S.E.E.S tried to stop the inevitable.

OoOoOo

"You know, sometimes I think... I would still like you, no matter if you were a guy or a girl." He'd said to her one day.

She blinked at him and laughed. "What do you mean?"

It was an odd thing to say and he told her that. Couldn't help smiling at her in the process. No matter how right it felt when the words leaved his mouth.

Talking to her has always been easy. She had a certain talent for it, he thought. Listening and understanding others were easy for her. He had seen her around Iwatodai, forming bonds with different types of people. He looked at her and knows how people cares for her. How he cares for her and perhaps she also cares for him.

The brunette would be there for him and the thought comfort him more than it should be.

OoOoOo

The Fall didn't happen and he knew she performed a miracle.

A part of him was glad. His friends is still breathing and smiling. Finally able to enjoy life without the threat of Tartarus looming behind their backs.

A part of him regret the sacrifice that happened for it to come true. Because Minako was nothing but stubborn when it comes for the people she cares about. Even if it's meant sacrificing her life for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this at Fanfiction.net a year ago when I was bored and being sad again for Ryouji. I found this again and thought meh, it's not bad. Edited it a little just because and posted my first Persona fanfic in AO3.


End file.
